Cafe In Love
by bottomsehunnie
Summary: Sehun seorang pelayan cafe yang harus menyamar menjadi wanita ketika bekerja dicafe itu, hari-hari sehun di cafe mulai tidak tenang saat bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Kai, Kai yang melihat sehun dalam keadaan mengenakan cafe uniform yang ketat dan seksi serta rambut palsunya yang indah apa yg akan Kai lakukan ? WARNING : UKE!SEHUN SEKAI&KAIHUN!AREA CROSSDRESSING!SEHUN
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! GRAMMATICAL!ERRORS**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN**

 **Side Pair : KRISHUN, CHANHUN**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dibawah salju yang lebat ini terdapat seorang namja cantik berkulit seputih susu, entah apa yang dilakukannya sedari tadi, memasuki satu café ke café lainnya dan toko ke toko lainnya tapi ketika keluar tidak membeli apapun bahkan wajah nya kelihatan kusut saat keluar dari setiap café ataupun toko yang dimasukinya.

Oh Sehun adalah seorang namja yang sekarang sedang mencari pekerjaan kalian pasti berfikir dia adalah namja miskin sehingga bersusah payah mencari pekerjaan, jika itu yang kalian pikirkan maka kalian salah besar namja berparas cantik itu adalah anak dari salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar di korea tapi tidak ada satu pun yang tahu tentang hal itu.

Terlahir dengan semua fasilitas yang lengkap dan mewah tidak membuat sehun berbesar kepala dan malas, sehun sangat humble bahkan ketika setiap orang bertanya apa pekerjaan ayahmu dia akan menjawab bahwa ayahnya hanyalah pegawai biasa, diumurnya sekarang yang menginjak 17 tahun sehun merasa bahwa dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk belajar mencari uang, sehun ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mencari uang dengan keringatnya sendiri apalagi sekarang sedang libur sekolah saat yang tepat untuk mencari pekerjaan.

"Ahhhhh….. kenapa susah sekali ? bahkan mencari pekerjaan saja sudah sesusah ini bagaimana saat bekerja nanti ? fiuhhhh…"

Namja berparas cantik itu memakai syal, coat dan Glove nya agar tidak kedinginan, pokoknya hari ini dia harus dapat pekerjaan apapun itu bagaimanapun bentuknya dia pasti akan menerimanya, asalkan jangan jual diri.

 _ **BUBBLE CAFÉ**_

Sehun berharap café yang satu ini dapat menerimanya dan membiarkannya berkerja disini yaaahhh semoga saja.

Kling… kling….

"permisi noona ?"

"Iya noona apa ada yang bisa kami bantu ?"

"Mmm…. Maaf noona saya namja bukan yoeja."

"Ahhh…. Maafkan saya kalau begitu habisnya anda lebih terlihat seperti yoeja dibanding namja apalagi jakun anda tertutupi oleh syal itu."

"Ahhh….. yasudah lupakan noona aku aku hanya ingin bertanya apa disini ada lowongan pekerjaan ?"

"E-ehh ? Kalau masalah itu lebih baik tanyakan langsung pada manager kami, sebentar ya saya panggilkan terlebih dahulu."

Sehun berharap dan berharap sekali café ini mau menerimanya café ini adalah salah satu café terkenal belum lagi anak anak abg pasti datang kesini bahkan murid dari sekolahnya sekalipun sering datang ke café ini entah hanya sekedar untuk makan dan minum, mengerjakan tugas, ataupun cuma update diinstagram dan path kalau mereka sedang makan di bubble café kkk~~ sehun tersenyum sendiri membayangkan tingkah konyol teman-temannya.

Semua interior di café ini berwarna pink, bahkan pegawai perempuan memakai kemeja kotak-kotak soft pink yang ketat yang memperlihatkan perut dan belly button mereka dengan tiga kancing atas kemeja yang terbuka serta rok sifon pink tua yang panjangnya tidak sampai setengah paha benar-benar pendek serta sepatu hak tinggi berwarna pink tua pegawai wanita dicafe ini juga memakai bunny ears di kepala mereka yang membuat mereka kelihatan cute dan seksi disaat bersamaan, hal itu jugalah yang membuat banyak pelanggan pria datang ke café ini dan semuanya dari kalangan abg dan anak sekolahan termasuk anak sekolahnya yang merupakan langganan tetap café ini.

Sehun tidak masalah kalau dia kerja disini dan nanti temannya melihatnya bekerja dia tidak malu dan tidak akan pernah malu sehun mempunyai prinsip asalkan pekerjaan itu halal kenapa harus malu lagipula bukan mereka kan yang memberi kita uang. Sehun ingin mengetahui rasanya mencari uang dan tidak ingin begantung pada orang tuanya diumurnya yang ke 17 tahun ini sudah saatnya untuk berdiri dikaki sendiri dan tidak tergantung pada orang tuanya sehun juga ingin mendapatkan predikat siswa berprestasi dan dikuliahkan keluar negeri tanpa bantuan sepeserpun dari orang tuanya.

"noona ehhh…."

"Yehhh ? ohhh panggil saja sehun dan saya bukan wanita." Sehun feel offended

"Ahhh… maafkan saya no- mm maksud saya sehun-ssi."

"Tidak apa-apa pak."

"Nah sehun-ssi lelaki ini adalah manager kami namanya park chanyeol atau kau bisa memanggilnya dobi hahah…"

"ehemmm… Joy-ssi lebih baik sekarang kau kembali berkerja."

"Mmm…. Baiklah pak." Joy yang melihat aura mengerikan dari manager nya itu segera berlari menuju tempatnya dan mulai bekerja kembali

"Dan Kau sehun-ssi aku dengar kau membutuhkan pekerjaan ?"

"Ahhh….. nde aku membutuhkan pekerjaan pak."

"sebaiknya kita bicarakan didalam ruangan saja sehun-ssi aku benar-benar tidak nyaman jika semua tamu melihat kearahku seperti ini."

"eh ? baiklah pak."

"dan jangan panggil aku pak aku merasa sangat tua cukup panggil aku hyung saja."

"Baiklah pak ehh… maksudku h-hyung."

 _ **CEKLEK**_

"ayo silahkan masuk sehun-ssi."

"Mmm… baiklah hyung."

"Jadi masalah pekerjaan itu sehun, aku sebenarnya mau menerima mu tapi peraturan yang dibuat oleh owner ini salah satunya adalah pelayan dicafe ini semuanya harus wanita kecuali bagian-bagian perkerjaan tertentu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang yoeja"

"Mmm…. Aku tidak masalah jika bekerja dibidang yang keras kumohon hyung izinkan aku bekerja disini."

"Masalah menerima mu itu urusan pemilik café ini sehun, hyung hanya perantara disini jadi kau harus menunggu sampai owner nya datang biasanya dia akan datang sebentar lagi, kau bisa menunggu kan ?"

"aku akan menunggu hyung aku sudah frustasi karena dari tadi belum mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Mmm…. Entah kenapa aku seperti mempunyai firasat kalau kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan disini sehun dan juga bukan pekerjaan untuk laki laki-

"Benarkah ? ahhh….. syukurlah hyung."potong sehun

sehun tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar chanyeol terpesona melihat sehun bibir tipis, dengan mata nya yang membentuk bulan sabit dan pipi yang sedikit memerah sepertinya dikarenakan udara dingin diluar.

" _ **Sebenarnya dia ini namja atau yoeja ?"**_

"Hyung ?"

"eh…. Haha…. Maafkan aku sehun aku tadi belum selesai bicara kau ini asal potong saja aku bilang kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan ini tapi sepertinya kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Ehh….. apa itu hyung ?"

"Itu…"

 _ **CEKLEK**_

"Chanyeol Ku dengar ada yang melamar pekerjaan ?"

"Ehhh Boss iya dia disini."

Chanyeol menunjuk sehun yang sekarang masih duduk dikursinya, namja yang masih berada di pintu itu menatap sehun dari belakang.

"Sudah ku bilang jika dia lelaki tidak usah diterima pasti aku akan langsung menolaknya."

"Ta-tapi boss…

"tidak apa-apa chanyeol hyung aku akan pergi sekarang."

Sehun berdiri dan berbalik menghadap owner bubble café ini membungkukkan badannya dan menatap tepat dimata lelaki itu.

"Sorry for the inconvenience anda sudah repot-repot datang kesini karena saya, dan saya minta maaf."

Sehun menundukkan kembali kepalanya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu tapi sebelum sehun sempat melangkahkan kaki nya keluar lelaki itu menahan tangannya.

"Kau ? siapa namamu ?"

"Ehhh….. ?" sehun menatap mata pemilik café itu dan terpaku

" _ **dia Tampan"**_

"Iya, kau siapa namamu ?"

"Aku ? namaku Oh Sehun."

"Oh Sehun huh ? chanyeol sepertinya aku berubah fikiran aku akan menerimanya bekerja di café ini."

Mata sehun berbinar senang dan Kris nama namja pemilik café itu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, dan bersmirk ria didalam hati.

"Tapi…. Kau sudah tahu kan kalau café ini hanya menerima pegawai yoeja dan tugas untuk pegawai namja sudah penuh di café ini, jadi…."

Sehun mngerutkan keningnya jadi ? jadi apa maksudnya ?

"Kau akan melakukan crossdressing." Kris mengatakan hal itu dengan entengnya dan tersenyum

"A-apa ? crossdressing ?"

"Iya crossdressing kau tahu kan ? nanti kau akan memakai café uniform dan akan bekerja sebagai pegawai yoeja maksudku berpura-pura sebagai yoeja."

"Mak-maksud bapak saya harus memakai pakaian uniform untuk pegawai yoeja ?"

"Ah-hah seperti itulah, bagaimana ? kau setuju tidak ?" kris semakin melebarkan smirk andalannya dan membuat sehun merinding

"Apa tidak bisa bekerja yang lain aku rela mengerjakan pekerjaan berat apapun, lagipula uniform café untuk yoeja dicafe ini memiliki rok yang sangat pendek, aku aku malu."sehun menundukkan wajahnya

"Ohhh… tapi sayangnya namja cantik sepertimu tidak cocok melakukan pekerjaan berat lagipula aku tidak mau tangan mu yang mulus ini menjadi sangat kasar, kau benar-benar sangat cantik dan manis kau tahu dan pasti akan sangat cantik jika nanti crossdressing menjadi wanita akan kupastikan sih park idiot itu mimisan melihat mu."

"T-tapi…"

"setuju atau tidak ? kalau tidak mau yasudah kau bisa mencari pekerjaan ditempat lain."

Sehun membulatkan matanya setelah sedari tadi mencari pekerjaan dan langsung diusir akhirnya ada yang mau menerimanya ini sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Baiklah aku pasti bisa, bukankah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu harus mengorbankan sesuatu."

"Bagus besok mulailah berkerja pukul 07.30 karena sekarang sedang libur anak-anak sekolah jadi café ini sudah dibuka pukul 07.30 dan seorang pegawai baru harus memberikan kesan yang baik dan tidak terlambat dihari pertama berkerja betul bukan ?" kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sehun

"E-eh? I-iya pak, tapi bagaimana dengan masalah gaji ? dan saya juga masih SMA kebetulan ini sedang libur jadi tidak bersekolah, apa saya bisa berkerja setelah pulang sekolah saja nantinya ?"

"Gaji hmmm ? Chanyeol berikan dia kontrak kerjanya dan café uniform itu, dan kau baca lah terlebih dahulu kontraknya dan jika kau setuju datanglah tepat waktu besok dan serahkan kembali kontrak itu dengan tanda tangan mu disana."

"Baik, baiklah pak."

"Dan masalah kau masih SMA itu terserahmu kau bisa datang saat setelah pulang sekolah."

"Terima kasih pak terima kasih banyak-banyak." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali

"Yasudah chanyeol berikan uniform dan kontrak itu kepada nya, dan kau dandanlah yang cantik dan kalau ada bulu dikakimu cukurlah kau harus kelihatan bersih dan cantik."

Kris bersmirk ria saat melihat wajah sehun yang memerah

"Lagipula aku yakin dibalik coat yang tebal dan dan baju tipismu itu terdapat kulit yang mulus tanpa bulu, benarkan ?"

Sehun semakin memerah dan kris semakin melebarkan smirknya

"Ahhhh… aigooo…. Kau begitu manis saat blushing seperti ini, aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat mu memakai uniform itu kau pasti sangat seksi dan cantik."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sekarang, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Chanyeol segera berikan uniform dan kontraknya kau bisa bekerja besok dan aku akan pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok hmmm….. ingat harus tepat waktu sebelum jam 07.30 kau harus sudah datang" Kris menundukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke sehun mengangkat dagu namja cantik itu untuk melihatnya

"kkkk….. kau sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja." Tatapan kris melembut tidak ada lagi smirk menyebalkan yang biasanya dia menatap sehun dengan dalam.

"ahhh…. Aku pasti sudah gila, baiklah chanyeol aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa sehun dan namaku kris lain kali jangan panggil ak bapak panggil saja kris hyung."Kris mengusak pucuk kepala sehun dan langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

 **Blush**

" _ **Apa-apaan dia ? apa dia seorang pedofil seperti yang sering diberitahkan ? astaga !"**_

"jangan berfikir yang bukan-bukan sehun kris hyung itu orang yang baik, dia hanya senang menggoda namja cantik sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu hyung ? aku ini namja bukan yoeja." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"jangan mempoutkan bibirmu sehun dan apa yang aku katakan tadi memang benar."

"Sudah diam lah hyung kau hanya membuat telingaku semakin panas."

"Apa yang aku katakan benar bukan ? kau akan diterima di café ini, aku sudah menduga Kris pasti akan langsung menerima mu saat melihat wajahmu, aku yakin dia akan sangat sering ke café mulai sekarang."

"apa maksud hyung ? apa kris hyung itu pedofil ?" sehun mengecilkan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata pedofil

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sehun ? apa kris terlihat setua itu ? demi tuhan Kris is still 23 yo." Chanyeol masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa

"Berhentilah hyung ! aku kan tidak tahu kalau kris masih semuda itu." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aha ha ha ha…. Kau ini ada-ada saja sehun, sudahlah lebih baik kau pulang dan ini café uniform dan kontrak kerja yang kris maksud besok ketika kau memasuki café harus sudah memakai baju ini dan jangan lupa belilah wig yang bagus dan akan terlihat seksi saat kau memakainya."

"Iya hyung terima kasih, pulang ini aku akan segera mencarinya."

"dan jangan lupa bersihkan bulu kaki mu kris tidak akan mentoleransi jika ada bulu-bulu halus dikakimu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau memakai rok itu sehun paha mu yang mulus pu- aw… aw…. Aw…. Yak ! berhenti memukulku."

Plak

Plak

Plak

"rasakan itu ! hyung ternyata juga mesum sama seperti kris hyung, demi tuhan kenapa Cuma café ini yang mau menerima ku berkerja, semua lelaki dicafe ini terlihat sangat mesum."

" Siapa yang tidak berfikiran mesum jika melihatmu sehun-ah~"

"Sudah hentikan hyung, aku akan pulang."

"apa kau tidak mau diantar ? namja cantik sepertimu akan sangat bahaya jika dibiarkan pergi sendirian."

"Akan lebih berbahaya lagi jika aku diantar oleh namja mesum sepertimu hyung, aku pulang."chanyeol terus memperhatikan punggung sehun yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya

" _ **Akhirnya mulai dari besok café ini akan jadi lebih berwarna."**_

.

.

.

 _ **RAINBOW'SHOP**_

"Mmm….. permisi apa disini menjual wig ?" sehun bertanya dengan malu-malu

"Ehhh….. noona mau yang berwarna apa ?"

"Eh ? mmm…. Warna hitam dan dark brown da aku ingin wig yang berambut panjang bukan pendek."

sehun mengucapkan sambil tersenyum meskipun dia kesal karena selalu dikira sebagai yoeja tapi terkadang hal itu memudahkannya contohnya sekarang dia bisa membeli wig yoeja tanpa harus malu dan sehun tidak bodoh dia tahu kalau dia diterima di café itu karena pemilik owner itu memang menyukai namja manis dan cantik seperti dirinya.

"cihh lelaki hidung belang."

"Apa noona ? apa ada yang lain ?"

"Eehhh ? tidak tidak aku hanya mmm….. sepertinya aku ingin wig berwarna red brown juga dan harus panjang jangan pendek."

"Ohhh baiklah, tunggu sebentar nuna."

Sehun benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya ingin segera tidur di ranjang king size nya tubuhnya terasa remuk hampir berjam-jam sehun berkeliling mencari pekerjaan.

"Nuna ? ini wig yang anda pesan, semuanya ada disini."pegawai café memberikan bungkusan ber lebel rainbow'shop pada sehun

"Baiklah terima kasih nuna." Sehun tersenyum lalu berlalu pergi dari toko itu

Setelah keluar dari toko itu sehun menunggu bus di halte, sehun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukkan wajahnya satu hal yang sehun pikirkan bahwa dia sangat bersyukur masih diberi kesehatan dan masih bisa menghirup udara sampai sekarang.

PIUSSSS…..

Saat bus sudah datang sehun langsung beranjak dan masuk kedalam bis itu saat sampai dirumah sehun pergi mandi dan langsung membersihkan dirinya begitu selesai sehun langsung mengecheck surat kontrak dari kris dan mata nya langsung melebar.

"APA ?! 3.500.000 ? sehun benar-benar kaget dengan jumlah gaji yang akan didapatkannya, apa café kris benar-benar laku sampai menggaji pegawai sebesar itu sehun tidak habis fikir karena setau dirinya gaji sebagai pelayan toko tidak sebesar ini

Sehun langsung mengambil pulpen dan menandatangani surat kontrak itu, hahhh…. Sehun benar-benar lelah sekarang dia langsung tertidur hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah memejamkan mata yahh biar sehun bersantai sebentar karena _**tomorrow is gonna be a long day**_. *sekarang giliran author yang smirk*

.

.

.

Sehun langsung bergegas membersihkan diri karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi sedangkan dia harus ada disana sebelum 07.30 dia bahkan membersihkan seluruh bulu kaki dan tangannya dan sekarang kulitnya benar-benar mulus dan bersih seperti yoeja

Sehun langsung mengambil wig berwarna red brown nya dan café uniform yang diberikan chanyeol didalam bungkusan itu berisi sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak soft pink ketat yang dibagian depan kemejanya diikat berbentuk pita dan kalau dipakai akan memperlihatkan perut an beli button sehun dan rok pink tua yang tidak akan sampai setengah paha sehun serta sebuah high heels berwarna senada seperti warna roknya dan jangan lupakan bunny ears.

Sehun mulai berganti baju dan memakai café uniform itu, kemeja itu benar-benar pas dipinggang sehun yang ramping menunjukkan perut sehun yang putih dan mulus jangan lupakan belly buttonnya yang sangat bersih dan putih tiga kancing teratas kemejanya dibuka dan memperlihatkan leher jenjang nan mulus miliknya, rok berwarna pink tua itu benar-benar kontras dengan kulit kaki sehun yang seputih susu, serta high heels berwarna senada dengan roknya yang menambah keindahan kaki jenjang seorang oh sehun sehun pun memasangkan bunny ears dikepalanya dan menambahkan aksessoris gelang tangan berwarna pink tua ditangannya dia juga memasangkan sebuah chocker berwarna hitam dengan bandul love berwarna pink tua di lehernya sengaja untuk menutupi jakunnya.

Sehun berbalik mengadap kaca

 _ **DEG**_

" _ **Bagaimana aku bisa terlihat cantik dan seksi seperti ini ? bantu aku dewa ! kedua lelaki mesum dicafe itu pasti tidak akan berhenti mengikutiku nanti."**_

"Aku tidak bisa naik bus dengan penampilan seperti ini bisa diperkosa aku, aku harus naik mobilku untung eomma dan appa tidak ada dirumah, aku harus segera berangkat kalau tidak aku bisa dipecat dihari pertama berkerja."

Sehun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas pergi ke Bubble Café, sehun sengaja memarkirkan mobilnya sedikit jauh dari café sehun membawa coat dan melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak dilihat oleh lelaki mesum selama dalam perjalanan ke bubble café dengan coat itu.

Sehun benar-benar gugup dia telat dihari pertama dan ini sudah pukul 09.30 ! dengan segala keberanian sehun menghembuskan nafas dan memasuki café itu.

 _ **DEG**_

Semua mata menatap kearah sehun bahkan lelaki yang sudah punya kekasih memilih mengabaikan kekasihnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang yeol aku akan membuatmu mimisan."

Suara Kris mengalihkan perhatian sehun dan ketika mata mereka berpandangan kris melihat sehun dengan smirk diwajahnya dan chanyeol ? jangan ditanya dia berlari kekamar mandi karena mimisan XD

"Dan kau sehun ayo ke ruanganku bagaimana bisa kau telat dihari pertama berkerja."

" _ **Oh My God….. this is gonna be a long day."**_

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N:**

 **Gimana ? gimana ? udah bisa belum bayangin sehun pakek café uniform nya ? itu udah detail banget loh aku ngegambarinnya XD yang msh blum bisa byangin gaya rambut sehun liat foto profile akun ffn aku aja atau nggak mampir ke instagram aku oohsehhunnie, nah kalo udah tau tinggal byangin sehun pkek café uniformnya smpah aku mimisan wktu ngetik ini ak gemes sendiri bayanginnya XD *lebay banget ya gue* XD**

 **Aku bakal tambahin bumbu-bumbu chanhun ama krishun *masakan kali ahh thor* XD emangnya kai pkir mudah apa dapetin sehun *smirk* chap dpan bkal lebih seru dari ini aahhhhhh…. Gua mau teriak wkwkwk….. yang mau updatenya cepet ayo review kkk~~ soalnya ak janji bkal cpet update klo reviewnya memuaskan :)) klo nggak memuaskan yah gimana yahh wkwk…. Gk tau deh antara lanjut ato nggak, kek ny nggak XD**

 **Buat yang review follow ama fav nih ff gaje thanksss yahhhh gua cinta kalian :* ohhhh iya berita gembira buat yang lgi nungguin ff Revenge Or Love soalnya aku udh dpt inspirasi buat chap brikutnya jadi sbentar lgi ntuh ff bkal di update ;)**

 **aku repost story ini lngsung ke chapter 1 yaahhh sbenernya ak gk mau sihhh tapi ada sedikit problem jd hrus diapus T_T ak sedih bnget review kalian jadi ilang semua T_T tapi mau gmana lagi gk ada jln lain slain hrus di repost -_- gua gk mau lg deh bkin authors note nyusahin aja -_-**

 **Hope u like it :)) jadi ? lanjut ? review ya kkk~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! GRAMMATICAL!ERRORS BOTTOM!SEHUN**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan**

 **Main Pair : SEKAI, KAIHUN**

 **Side Pair : KRISHUN, CHANHUN**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you**

 **ENJOY~~**

 **WARNING : SEKAI bukan berarti SEME HUN UKE KAI ya ini epep murni UKE!SEHUN seperti apa yg tertulis di SUMMARY ! bagi yang salah lapak silahkan tutup laman ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun merasa benar benar gugup sekarang, bagaimana tidak dia sedang berdiri dihadapan kris yang sedari tadi hanya memandanginya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, kemana kris yang tadi seperti ingin memarahinya yang ada sekarang, kris hanya diam memandangi sehun dengan pandangan seperti ingin menerkam namja manis itu.

"Mmm… aku aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku hari ini hyung."

Suara sehun seolah menyadarkan kris dari lamunannya namja tiang listrik itu mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah sehun dengan pandangan yang tidak berhenti memperhatikan tubuh sehun dari atas ke bawah, tau sedang dalam keadaan yang mungkin akan membahayakan dirinya, sehun segera memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggung tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan dinding dengan kris yang sekarang semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sehun, meletakkan satu tangannya disamping kepala namja cantik itu sedangkan satu tangan lagi dia masukkan kedalam sakunya, wajah kris semakin lama semakin menunduk.

 _ **Ahhhhh…. So closeeee**_

"Mau mau apa kau hah ?"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menahan tubuh kris yang sekarang semakin menghimpit tubuh kurusnya.

"Aku ? tentu saja memberimu hukuman." Kris bersmirk ria saat melihat gurat ketakutan diwajah sehun

"Hu-hukuman apa ?"

"Karena kau sudah telat hari ini, kau harus pergi makan malam dengan ku datanglah keruanganku jam 6 malam nanti, ambil dan pakai baju yang sudah aku sediakan untukmu saat kita kencan nanti aku membelikan baju itu khusus untukmu hunnie."

"Apa !? hukuman macam apa itu hah ?"

"berani sekali kau berteriak di depan bossmu apa kau ingin dipecat huh ?"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kris ini benar-benar menyebalkan ahhhh…. Ini juga salah sehun kenapa dia bisa telat bangun seperti saat ini sekarang boss nya yang mesum ini pasti akan memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Ya ! berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu kau sudah cukup seksi dengan uniform itu kalau kau mengerucutkan bibirmu kau makin terlihat menggemaskan dan seksi hunnie~~"

Sehun segera menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, dasar kris ini memang benar-benar mesum mesum dan mesum.

"hyung jahat hyung pasti sengaja melakukan ini kan ? hayo ngaku hyung mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan bukan ? hyung benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Yak ! berhenti mengataiku pokoknya hari ini kau akan pergi denganku karena kau sudah telat dihari pertama berkerja, kau tidak mau aku pecat kan karena berani membangkang."

"Ishhhhh… Baik-baiklah hyung."sehun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang

"Nahhhh…. Kau memang anak manis sehun."

Kris mengucapkannya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala sehun membuat sehun memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kkkk….. kau ini benar-benar manis sehun aku hanya bicara seperti itu saja kau sudah memerah seperti itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika nanti kau berada di bawahku dengan wajah yang merona dan mulut yang mendesahkan na- aw aw aw yak yak berhenti memukulku."

 **Plak**

 **Plak**

 **Plak**

Sehun memukul lengan berotot kris dengan sekuat tenaga namja naga satu ini otaknya memang benar-benar mesum, wajah sehun benar-benar memerah sekarang antara rasa marah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu awalnya sehun tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata kris tapi saat mendengar kata-kata mendesahkan sehun mulai connect akan kearah mana pembicaraan kris ini.

"hyungggg! Kau ini benar-benar mesum demi tuhan kenapa Cuma café ini yang mau menerimaku."

"apa ? aku hanya berkhayal apa tidak boleh ? lagipula siapa yang tidak berfikiran kesana jika melihatmu berpenampilan begini huh ?"

Kris berkata dengan nada yang menggoda membuat sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba menutupi paha dan perutnya dengan coat yang sekarang dia genggam sehun benar-benar malu malu malu sekali.

Kris tiba tiba menarik tangan sehun dan membawanya ke sudut ruangan, disana terdapat sebuah kaca besar yang dapat menampakkan bagian tubuh dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Kau lihat, kau benar-benar cantik dan seksi, saat kau masuk kedalam café ini aku benar-benar terpesona, sebenarnya bukan hanya aku tapi seisi café ini juga, bahkan chanyeol masih membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sekarang."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mengenggam kuat coat yang ada ditangannya nafas hangat kris dilehernya benar-benar membuat namja cantik itu berdesir, saat sehun sedang memejamkan mata kris mengambil coat yang sehun pakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan membuangnya kelantai.

"Buka Matamu sekarang hunnie~~ ini adalah perintah dari bossmu~~"Kris meniup leher jenjang sehun dan membuat namja manis itu merinding

Sehun membuka matanya, sehun benar-benar malu sekarang, pipi sehun semakin memerah saat merasakan tangan kris yang mulai merayap kearah pinggang nya yang tidak tertutupi pakaian karena uniform nya yang terlalu pendek dan ketat ini.

"Aku benar-benar terpesona padamu oh sehun mulai dari kakimu yang jenjang putih dan mulus bersih tanpa bulu perut yang putih dengan belly button yang bersih serta dada yang putih dan mulus dan jangan lupakan lehermu yang jenjang ini sayang."

Kris menggigit daun telinga sehun dan menghembuskan nafas diperpotongan leher namja cantik itu, sedangkan sehun ? dia hanya bisa menahan nafasnya.

"Katakan padaku belajar dari mana kau berdandan seperti ini hum…. ? apa kau sudah terbiasa ber crossdressing ?"

"H-hyung…."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan takut saat kris semakin mempererat genggamannya pada pinggang sehun tangan kasar kris benar-benar terasa dipinggang sehun yang mulus, bahkan sekarang kaki sehun terasa seperti jelly, hembusan nafas hangat kris pada lehernya juga tidak memperbaiki keadaan yang ada.

"kemeja uniform café ini benar-benar cocok denganmu sehun, dengan 3 kancing atas yang terbuka memperlihatkan dada putih mulus mu dan jangan lupakan perut dan belly button mu yang sangat putih dan bersih itu, kau tahu berapa banyak namja yang sudah berhasil kau goda diluar sana hmmm…."

Kris menatap sehun tepat dimata melalui cermin besar di depan mereka dan sehun hanya bisa terpaku tanpa tahu harus berkata apa, Tubuh Kris yang besar terlihat seperti sedang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang kurus ini dan sehun merasa benar-benar terekspose karena sekarang dia tengah memakai baju yang seksi seperti ini.

"H-hentikan ini hyung…."

"Kau tau hunnie pinggang seperti ini, mana ada laki-laki yang memilikinya, apa kau benar-benar yakin kau ini seorang namja ? bau mu juga benar-benar memabukkan sayang."

Suara kris yang husky dan dirinya yang sekarang seolah sedang mengendus bau badan sehun benar-benar membuat siapapun akan terangsang tapi tidak dengan sehun dia langsung tersadar dan melepaskan diri dari kris dan mengambil coatnya kembali mencoba menutupi bagian perut, dada dan kakinya dari pandangan sih namja mesum ini.

"Aku-aku nggg…. Aku akan ketoilet hyung maafkan aku permisi."

Sehun mulai berjalan meninggalkan kris yang masih menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan yang paling mesum sedunia.

"Sehun."

"Nde ?" sehun membalik tubuhnya dan menatap kris

"Setelah dari kamar mandi berkerjalah dengan benar, dan kau ingat hukamanmu bukan ? kau harus makan malam denganku hari ini, karena kau sudah datang telat dan itu dihari pertama kerja."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat kris menekankan kata karena kau sudah datang telat dihari pertama berkerja.

"Baik hyung aku ingat."

"Oh iya…. Saat kau keluar tolong panggilkan chanyeol keruangan ku katakan padanya kalau aku memanggilnya."

"Baiklah hyung."

"Bagus dan jangan lupa panggil aku oppa, kau tidak mau orang lain curiga bukan."

Sehun memerah kris mulai lagi menggodanya, tapi sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sehun berjalan kembali dan bernafas lega saat tidak ada lagi panggilan dari kris, sehun terus berjalan sampai keluar dari ruangan sedangkan kris ? dia sebenarnya memperhatikan booty sehun yang terus bergerak selama namja itu berjalan meskipun rok itu tidak ketat tapi kris tetap bisa melihat gerakan butt sehun kaki jenjang nan putih milik namja cantik itu juga membuat kris takjub.

" **Demi Tuhan sehun itu namja atau yeoja ? kenapa dia banyak memiliki hal yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh yeoja ? ahhhh….. booty itu benar-benar kenyal dan menggoda aku jadi benar benar ingin menyentuh dan mencicipinya." Kris meneguk ludah dengan susah payah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun benar-benar senang sekarang dia bisa lolos dari kris sih tiang mesum itu yang tadi itu benar benar membuat sehun merinding.

"Sehunnie ? Apa itu kau ? Woahhhhh kau sangat cantik bahkan lebih cantik dari wanita yang sebenarnya."

"Apa itu sebuah pujian joy ? aku rasa bukan, itu merupakan hinaan aku ini namja bukan yeoja." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Terimalah kenyataan itu sehun, kau memang cantik dan sexy." Joy memukul butt sehun

"Yakkk ! hentikan itu joy kau jangan menjadi mesum seperti boss kita yang ada disana."

Sehun menunjuk kearah ruangan kris, sehun benar-benar takut saat mengingat kejadian di dalam ruangan boss nya itu, apalagi kris namja mesum itu terus melihat kearah dada dan butt nya, sehun bingung apa sih yang mereka lihat sehun kan tidak mempunyai belahan dada tapi kalau butt nya sehun akui butt nya memang sangat besar dan montok *ini sih fikiran riri* XD

"Ayolah sehun aku yang wanita saja mau menjadi seme mu padahal aku tidak mempunyai batangan seperti boss dan chanyeol apalagi mereka yang mempunyai benda itu diselangkangan mereka."

"Yak ! berhenti joy-ssi kau ini sama menyebalkannya dengan kris hyu-oppa."

"Kau ini benar-benar mampu membuat orientasi seksual seseorang menjadi menyimpang sehun-ah."

"Hentikan itu Joy, aku tidak mau lagi mendengarnya sudah cukup aku harus menghadapi dua namja mesum dicafe ini jangan bertambah lagi.

"Apa kau berfikiran bahwa hanya mereka yang mesum disini sehun ?"

"E-ehh ? apa maksud mu ?"

"Lihatlah ke sekelilingmu sehunnie."

Sehun memperhatikan ke sekeliling ruangan bubble café dan betapa terkejutnya sehun saat melihat ternyata semua namja yang berada disini melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan yang sangat mesum, astaga cobaan apalagi ini.

"JOY !"

"YAK ! Chanyeol-ah berhenti lah berteriak ini bukan dihutan kau tahu ! bertingkah lah sopan sedikit."

Mendengar nama chanyeol sehun baru ingat apa yang Kris katakan tadi bahwa sehun harus menyuruh chanyeol keruangannya, sehun langsung berbalik kearah chanyeol dan melihat namja itu membulatkan matanya dibagian hidung namja itu ada sebuah daun sirih untuk menyumbat aliran darah yang tadi keluar dari hidungnya, setau sehun daun sirih memang ampuh untuk mengobati mimisan.

"Chanyeol-ah hidung mu.." sehun menunjuk kearah hidung chanyeol

"A-aku a-ku ti-ti-dak a-apa a-apa a-aku per-gi du-du-lu." Saat chanyeol akan berbalik arah sehun menggenggam lengan chanyeol dan berdiri dihadapan namja itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kau dipanggil Kris keruangannya dia bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan."Sehun tersenyum dengan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit.

Namun chanyeol bukan malah melihat kearah mata dan wajah sehun tatapan namja itu malah beralih ke bagian dada sehun yang terbuka karena 3 kancing atas kemeja namja itu tidak dikaitkan chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, tatapan chanyeol semakin kebawah lagi dan melihat perut dan belly button sehun yang putih dan bersih jangan lupakan pinggang namja itu yang ramping seperti seorang yeoja chanyeol semakin meneguk ludahnya.

"Chan-chanyeol ah hi-hidung mu mengeluarkan darah lagi."sehun berucap terbata-bata sambil menunjuk kearah hidung chanyeol.

"Apa ? SHIT !" merasakan ada darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya chanyeol langsung berbalik dan pergi kearah kamar mandi."

"Chanyeol oppa jangan lupa kau nanti harus keruangan kris oppa."mendengar suara lembut sehun dan kata oppa yang melantun indah di bibir namja cantik itu semakin membuat darah di hidung chanyeol mengalir deras lubang hidung chanyeol yang satu lagi juga mulai mengeluarkan darah.

" _ **ASTAGA ! Berada didekat namja seseksi dan secantik sehun benar-benar tidak bagus untuk kesehatanku."**_

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan chanyeol, joy-ssi ? kenapa dia terus terusan mimisan aku takut dia akan kehilangan banyak darah nantinya dia juga berbicara dengan terbata-bata."

"Akan aku beri tahu kau suatu rahasia."Joy menarik sehun mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga namja cantik itu.

"chanyeol memang akan selalu mimisan jika bertemu dengan namja cantik dan seksi seperti dirimu sehun, dia juga akan berkata dengan terbata-bata jika dengan seseorang yang dia sukai."

"Jadi chanyeol-ssi ?"

" _ **Ya, chanyeol dia sepertinya menyukaimu."**_

 ***KRIS ROOM***

"HAHAHA… ASTAGA… HIDUNG MU CHAN…." Kris menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar dari matanya.

"Diam kau Kris !"

"Ke-kenapa daun sirih dihidung mu bertambah menjadi dua chan ? kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa melihat namja cantik dan seksi sedikit saja." Kris terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Berhentilah tertawa Kris sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan huh ?"

"Hahah… ini masalah café uniform aku merencanakan mulai sekarang pelayan dicafe harus memakai uniform yang Berbeda-beda setiap hari, kau mengertikan maksudku ?"

"Ohhh….. jadi maksudmu di hari senin sampai minggu uniform yang dipakai Berbeda begitu ?"

"Yapssss kau memang manager yang pintar dan ini design bajunya pergilah ketempat biasanya kita membuat uniform dan setelah selesai bagikan keseluruh pelayan di café ini, kau mengerti kan ?"

"Baiklah Kris aku mengerti."

Chanyeol yang penasaran mulai membuka design-design uniform yang akan dibuat dan mata chanyeol membulat aat melihat design-design itu, dia melihat kearah kris yang sedari tadi melamun dengan senyuman bodoh yang bertengger dibibirnya.

"Kris jangan bilang kau sengaja membuat design baju ini karena ingin melihat sehun memakainya, dan kau sekarang pasti sedang membayangkan sehun memakai uniform ini kan ?"

"Kkkk… u know me so well chan, cha sekarang cepat pergilah aku juga akan segera makan malam dengan sehun hari ini."

Chanyeol mendengus Kris memang selalu seenaknya, tapi ada baiknya juga chanyeol pergi dia tidak sanggup berada disini lama-lama dan melihat sehun dengan uniform yang seksi itu bisa abis darahnya jika mimisan lagi.

"Baiklah aku pergi kris."

Chanyeol berjalan keluar meninggalkan kris yang sekarang masih duduk dengan senyuman bodoh diwajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **LINE**

 **LINE**

" _KAI ! jika sekarang kau masih berada di pulau kapuk mu, lebih baik kau segera bangun dan mandi lalu datanglah ke bubble café sekarang juga, aku sendiri disini yang lain belum datang saat ini juga ada topic yang hangat."_

Kai namja yang mendapat pesan line itu hanya mendengus tidak senang seenaknya saja temannya sih jongdae itu menyuruhnya untuk berangkat dari pulau kapuknya dia tidak tahu apa kalau sekarang itu kai sedang tidak ingi diganggu.

" _TIDAK MAU ! aku masih mau bersantai di pulau kapukku lebih baik kau berhenti mengirimiku line dae dan aku tidak mau tau topic hangat itu aku tidak tertarik."_

 _ **CLING**_

 _ **KIM JONGDAE mengirim foto**_

Kai baru akan tertidur dengan pulas lagi di pulau kapuk nya namun saat melihat notification yang mengatakan kalau jongdae mengiriminya sebuah foto, karena merasa penasaran Kai membuka nya dan melihat foto itu, mata kai langsung membesar saat melihatnya.

Jongdae mengirimkan foto seorang yeoja cantik dan seksi yang sedang memasuki bubble café yeoja itu sepertinya menggunakan café uniform, yeoja itu sangat seksi dengan body S-Line nya kulit seputih susu dan kaki yang jenjang putih mulus namun semua itu tidak berpengaruh bagi kai, karena namja tan itu lebih menyukai laki-laki alias GAY !

 _ **CLING**_

" _Kau lihat kan kai ? yeoja ini adalah pelayan baru di bubble café saat melihatnya menjadi topic hangat aku langsung kesini ayo cepat temani aku kai lagipula kau kan baru pulang dari Amerika aku rasa kau harus mengenal beberapa tempat yang terkenal di seoul."_

Kai mendengus, dae temannya ini memang menyebalkan, ini lah susahnya mempunyai teman yang straight kalau jongdae mengajaknya ke club GAY dia baru mau ikut tapi ini ? lagipula bubble café itu tempat seperti apa kai bahkan tidak tahu.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu jalan ke bubble café itu lewat mana dae, kau tahu sendiri aku ini baru pulang dari Amerika."

"Kau ini kolot sekali kai, aku akan mengirimimu jalannya kalau tidak kau bisa mengecheck lokasi nya di HP mu Buble café ini sangat terkenal di seoul."

" _Baiklah aku akan datang tunggu aku."_

" _ahhhh….. terima kasih kai-ah aku berhutang padamu, Satu hal yang aku sukai dari Bubble Café mereka selalu bisa memilih dan merekrut yeoja cantik dan seksi untuk menjadi pelayan di café ini."_

 _ **CLING**_

 _ **KIM JONGDAE mengirim foto**_

Gila Jongdae benar-benar gila dia mengirimi kai foto bokong yeoja seksi itu, kai benar-benar heran yeoja itu sangat kurus tetapi memiliki booty yang sangat montok dan menggoda apa yeoja itu melakukan suntikan botox, bahkan booty nya lebih seksi dari namja-namja yang selama ini telah kai pacari.

"JONGDAE-AH ! BERHENTI MENGIRIMIKU FOTO ! BAIKLAH AKU AKAN DATANG !"

 **CLING**

"Baiklah kai aku tunggu, bye."

Kai segera bergegas masuk kekamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya

.

.

.

"APA ?!"

"Ayo cepat dipakai sehun-ah aku sudah membelikan outfit itu untukmu."

"ta-tapi bajunya terlalu terbuka kris hyung, dan hotpants ini apa hyung sudah lupa ? bagaimana kalau benda yang berada di tengah selangkangan ku ini terlihat jelas ? hotpants nya terlalu ketat hyung pasti akan mencetak jelas bagian depan dan belakangku ? apa hyung mau identitas ku ketahuan ?"

"Tenang saja sena sayang~~"  
"Sena ?"

"Iya mulai sekarang kalau kau sedang crossdressing nama mu akan berubah menjadi sena hunnie."

"Ahhhh…. Terserah kris hyung tapi aku mohon hyunggg aku tidak mau memakai outfit ini bajunya terlalu seksi hyung dada ku juga akan terlihat nanti aku kan tidak memiliki dada kris hyung, bagaimana kalau mereka melihat dadaku rata ?"

"Baju yang akan kau pakai itu memiliki busa dibagian dadanya hunnie, jadi dadamu akan terlihat sedikit menonjol, lagipula aku yakin benda yang ada di selangkangan mu itu tidak akan terlihat jelas karena kau memiliki penis yang kecil, kalau kau tidak memakai pakaian ini itu sama saja seperti aku tidak memberimu hukuman sehun."

Sehun membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata kris, pipi sehun juga telah memerah sempurna semudah itukah kris mengatakan hal yang bagi sehun sangat vulgar itu.

dengan kepala yang menunduk dan pipi yang memerah sehun berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang telah dipilihkan oleh kris, Kris kembali duduk di sofa panjang ruangan kerjanya menunggu namja cantik itu selesai berganti baju.

 **CEKLEK**

Kris terpaku menatap sehun, namja cantik itu tampak kelihatan seksi dengan outfit yang diberikannya tadi sebuah baju sebatas dada persis seperti sebuah tanktop tapi baju yg ini tidak bertali dan juga menunjukkan sdikit perut putih sehun, namja itu juga memakai hotpants yang berwarna seperti zebra cross serta sebuah sepatu berwarna hitam dengan tinggi hak 7cm membuat tubuh sehun yang sudah tinggi menjadi setinggi kris sekarang.

Namja itu keliatan canggung dan mencoba memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, baju yang dipakai nya ini benar-benar mengekspos dada dan lenganna, Kris berdiri dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan mendekati sehun menarik lengan namja itu kearah cermin yang berada disudut ruangannya.

"Kau keliatan cantik hunnie, benar kan kata-kataku benda yang berada di selangkanganmu itu tidak terlihat jelas." Kris mengelus pundak sehun dengan tangannya

"I-iya hyung benar, Ta-tapi baju dan hotpants ini membuat tubuhku terlalu terbuka hyung, aku tidak mau dilihat oleh semua orang dengan tatapan nafsu nanti."

"Kalau begitu pakai ini."Kris melepaskan jas yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya dipundak sehun

"Kau tahu hunnie aku juga tidak menyukai pemikiran jika nanti namja lain akan menatapmu dengan tatapan mesum mereka."Kris membalik tubuh sehun, dan menggenggam tangan namja cantik itu.

"Cha, skarang kita pergi tenang tidak akan lama aku hanya akan mengajakmu makan malam."sehun menganggukkan kepalanya

Sedangkan dilain tempat seorang namja tan telah memasuki kawasan bubble café dan berjalan menuju meja temannya yang sekarang sedang menikmati coffe latte nya.

"Ahhhh kai kau sudah datang ? aku akan memperlihatkan yeoja itu padamu, nah itu dia eehhhh tapi kenapa dia berganti pakaian tidak memakai uniform yang tadi lagi, dan dia terlihat akan pergi dengan bossnya apa yeoja cantik itu menjalin hubungan dengan bossnya sendiri ?"

Kai yang melihat penampilan yeoja yang ditunjuk oleh chen tadi langsung membulatkan matanya ternyata aslinya jauh lebih cantik dari di foto kai mulai mengalihkan tatapannya kearah bawah sampai kedaerah tengah selangkangannya, ada yang aneh dibagian kewanitaan yeoja itu menurut kai, tapi semua orang seperti tidak memperhatikan karena terlalu sibuk mengamati kecantikan yeoja itu.

Kai sudah mengenal dan menjalin hubungan dengan puluhan namja diluar sana dengan karakter yang Berbeda-beda dia juga pernah memiliki seorang kekasih yang suka melakukan cross dressing jadi kai benar-benar bisa membedakan mana yang benaran namja ataupun yeoja, dan Kai menaruh kecurigaan kepada yeoja itu.

" _ **Ada yang aneh dengan yeoja itu."**_

Kai terus menatap sehun dengan mata yang memicing tajam, namja tan itu tidak melepas pandangannya bahkan sampai saat Kedua orang itu telah keluar dari bubble café.

" _ **Kalau benar dugaan ku bahwa dia adalah seorang namja maka aku harus berhasil mendapatkannya."kai mengeluarkan smirknya**_

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa hunnie ? kau melamun terus selama perjalanan ke sini kau juga tidak memakan makanan mu."

"Mmm…. Ani hyung hanya saja tadi ada seorang namja aneh yang melihat ku dengan tatapan curiga aku takut dia mengetahui identitasku."

"Kau ini bicara apa hunnie, itu tidak mungkin semua namja disana terlalu terpaku pada kecantikkanmu dan tidak mampu mengalihkan tatapan mereka."

Kris tersenyum menenangkan dan sehun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman sehun.

"Apa makan malam nya enak ? jika sudah makan aku akan mengantarmu pulang anggap saja waktu kerjamu jadi kukurangi sehun."

"Ti-tidak hyung antar saja aku ke bubble café aku membawa kendaraan ke café hyung jadi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ohh benarkah ? baiklah kalau begitu hunnie."

"Hyung sudah selesai makan kan ? hunnie juga sudah jadi ayo sekarang kembali ke bubble café aku juga sudah merindukan ranjangku, aku ingin pulang hyung."sehun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aegyonya

"Baik,baiklah sehun ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Perjalanan pulang ke bubble café sangat hening, sebenarnya kris ingin mengajak sehun berbicara tapi namja cantik itu seperti tidak mood untuk berbicara jadi Kris meimilih diam selama perjalanan, Sehun juga tidak jauh beda entah kenapa namja itu terus memikirkan namja yang melihat nya tadi, tatapan namja itu benar-benar aneh dia seperti sedang menyelidiki sesuatu.

"Sehunnie ? kita sudah sampai sekarang."

"E-ehh ? maapkan hunnie hyung kalau begitu sekarang hunnie akan keluar dan ini jas hyung aku akan kembalikan."

"Tidak perlu hunnie, kau pakai saja jas ku dan aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat parkir kendaraanmu ayo sehun."

Sehun dan Kris keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kearah tempat parkir mobil sehun, dalam perjalanan sehun terlihat kedinginan karena itu kris mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mendekap namja cantik itu dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung ?"

"Nde, biarkan seperti ini sehun hyung tau kau kedinginan."

Sehun hanya bisa menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah Sehun benar-benar terpaku melihat perlakuan kris ternyata kris tidak sepenuhnya buruk meskipun namja itu mesum tapi dia sangat perhatian.

"Nah sudah sampai sehun, ini mobil mu kan ?"

"Ah, nde kris hyung."

"Kau terlihat tidak focus hari ini hunnie, kau harus segera istirahat saat pulang nanti."Sehun hanya dapat memejamkan mata nya saat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi sehun

Ada apa dengan namja mesum ini ? kenapa dia jadi romantic seperti ini ? dia membuat jantung sehun berdetak lebih cepat, sehun tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada boss nya sendiri kan ?

"Aku pergi dulu oke, sampai jumpa besok sehun dan jangan telat lagi."Kris mencium bibir namja cantik itu sekilas dan meremas bokong sehun setelah itu kris langsung berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan sehun.

"YAK ! Aissshhh…. Baru saja romantis tapi mesumnya kembali lagi."

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan kearah mobilnya namja itu mengeluarkan kunci mobil nya, sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi dia harus pulang sekarang badannya lelah semua dia juga tidak mau terus menerus memakai baju dan hotpants ini, hiksss memalukan dan benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Ekhem….."

Suara dibelakang namja cantik itu membuat sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan hal yang namja itu lihat adalah namja yang tadi melihat dia dengan tatapan curiga di café, mau apa dia disini ?

"Kau salah satu pelayan di bubble café bukan ?"

"Nd-nde." Sehun membulatkan matanya saat namja yang berkulit tan di depannya itu semakin maju dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sehun, sampai sampai punggung sehun bersender pada mobil nya

"Tapi bukankah Bubble café hanya menerima seorang yeoja untuk berkerja menjadi pelayan disana ?"

"Nd-nde anda benar tuan."

"Lalu kenapa namja seperti mu bisa berkerja disana ? apa tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang namja huh ?"

"A-apa mak-maksud anda tuan ? aku ini seorang yeoja bukan namja."

"Benarkah itu huh ? tapi aku melihat dada mu terlihat rata." Sehun merutuki kebodohannya jas kris yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya sedikit terbuka, sehun merapatkan jas itu saat namja didepannya ini semakin mendekat dan malah menarik pinggangnya.

"Mung-mungkin anda sa-salah aku ini seorang yeoja tuan, dan tolong lepaskan genggaman anda pada pinggangku dan menjauhlah."

"Kalau kau benar seorang namja."

Kai melirik kearah bawah tubuh sehun dan menyentuh sesuatu ditengah selangkangan sehun membuat namja cantik itu melenguh.

"Eungg…. A-apa yang anda lakukan ? Le-lepaskan !"

Sehun mendorong namja tan itu dan melepaskan diri dari kukungannya.

"Jadi aku benar kan ? kau ini seorang namja bukan yeoja, kau mungkin bisa membohongi semua orang tapi kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku, karena penis mu kecil memang tidak akan terlalu menonjol jika kau memakai hotpants namun kau tidak bisa membodohi ku." Kai bersmirk ria

"A-aku…..

"Kau terlihat dekat dengan boss mu dan aku bisa mengetahui kalau dia pasti sudah tau bahwa kau ini adalah seorang namja, dan aku juga bisa menebak kalau dia juga menyukaimu."

"A-aku….. tu-tuan….

Kai berjalan mendekati sehun dan mencium namja cantik itu tepat dibibirnya, namja tan itu juga mendekap pinggang sehun dengan erat, tangan namja tan itu juga dengan nakalnya meremas pantat sintal sehun, membuat namja cantik itu mengeluarkan desahan.

"Eunggg…..

"Kau ternyata juga sangat sensitive sayang~ aku rasa aku menyukaimu." Dan kai kembali menyerang bibir merah sehun, melingkarkan lengan namja cantik itu di lehernya dengan tangannya yang semakin erat memeluk pinggang namja cantik itu, kai bisa merasakan benda di selangkangannya mulai mengeras.

"Eungg…."Sehun memukul dada kai meminta untuk dilepaskan tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya karena namja tan itu sudah terlalu hard sekarang.

"Sebut namaku cantik, aku Kai." Kai berbisik ke telinga sehun dengan suara husky nya kemudian menggigit cuping namja cantik itu

" _ **Apa Aku akan kehilangan keperawananku hari ini ? tidak aku ini laki-laki jadi apa aku akan kehilangan kejantananku hari ini ? No, my beloved ass." Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan erat.**_

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N :**

Hi, aloha adakah yang kangen dengan epep ini ? nggak ada ? *pudung* XD riri puas banget ama review di chapter kemarin nih riri ksh chapter 2 dgn word 4k+ buat klian ;)) maapkan keterlambatan update epep ini yet riri sibuk banget hampir sebulan ini rasanya mau nangis capek banget pulang bahkan ampe jam 7 mlem T_T bahkan di BIO ak aja aku tulis kata HIATUS tp skrg udh dganti jadi SEMI-HIATUS dn pliss jgn pnggil riri author ak line 97 yg lbih muda pnggil kk riri aja yg lebih tua pnggil riri aja yeth ;)

Baju yang dipakai sehun wktu pergi sm kris itu ada di instagram aku yeth yg udh foll psti tau ;)

 _ **Kmrn guest dgn nma no name comment maslah summary aku yg ada tag SEKAI nya sorry ya neng, riri gk bsa ubah riri jg udh ksh warning di summary klo ini uke sehun malah ak udh capslock tuh warningnya mata kmu masih waras kn ? gk rabun ? wkwk XD dan SEKAI itu bkn berarti SEME SEHUN UKE KAI, coba deh kmu googling dlu tentang fakta-fakta SEKAI, nama itu dikasih utk couple Kai ama sehun krna arti SEKAI dlm bhasa jepang itu WORLD. Prnah bca epep yg dbuat ama org luar negeri gk ? distu tag mreka SEKAI jg bahkan semua epep kaihun with bottom sehun tagnya SEKAI, jdi pleaseee jgn berfikirian smpit bahwa nama SEKAI itu SEME SEHUN UKE KAI, bc that's not true :) aku tau org indo itu mikirnya nma ddpan itu seme ny makanya aku ksh warning di summaryny klu epep ak itu UKE!SEHUN spaya klian yang HK SHIP gk slah bca, jd dsini ak mrasa gk slah dn aku gk bkal ubah SUMMARY aku :) cba deh explore epep sekai jgn cm di ffn aja di AO3 msalnya AFF, LJ, dan WATTPAD dstu klian bsa liat klo sekai itu dpakek jg utk bottom hun emang ada beberapa sekai dgn bottom kai tp kta udh biasa kek gtu klo ak mah lngung close aja gk jd bca dan jg gak comment yg jlek dsana :)) lain kali klo mau comment kek gni pkek akun ffn ya jgn guest jd kta bsa tuker pikiran tentang SEKAI yg sbenernya klo kek gni kan AUTHOR's NOTE ak jd pnjang seabrek :(**_

Ohhh iya epep The Worst Treaty next chap lg on going ya ak takut tuh epep lumutan krna udh mau 4 bulan gk dlanjut jd yg udh lupa jln critanya silahkan dibaca ulang ;))

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review klo bisa fav ama foll nih epep jg yeth, makasih buat yg chap kmrn review fav ama foll epep gaje ini, prcaya sama riri, riri syang klian smua dan riri ucapin slamat dtg buat para nama-nama reviewers bru di epep riri :)) mskipun ak gk bles review klian aku tahu siapa aja yg slalu review di epep ku jd ak tau kalo ada reviewers bru ;))

Smoga epep ini bsa mengobati kehausan KH dan SK shippers dluar sana So much luv from me :* jgn lupa review yet tlg hrgai keringat pra author yg susah payah ngetik epep buat klian :)) jdilah readers yg baik :))


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : DLDR! NOBASH! TYPO! GRAMMATICAL!ERRORS BOTTOM!SEHUN**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Kai, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan**

 **Main Pair : SEKAI, KAIHUN**

 **Side Pair : KRISHUN, CHANHUN**

 **Disclaimer : I own this story ! so ? don't do any plagiarism or I'll hunt you**

 **ENJOY~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun benar-benar kesal dengan orang yang sekarang tengah menciumnya ini bagaimana bisa ada namja yang sangat kurang ajar seperti dia, tiba-tiba mencium orang yang baru saja dikenalnya bahkan namja ini bukan hanya mencium dirinya tapi bertindak seakan-akan ingin memperkosa sehun.

"Arghhh…. !"

"Rasakan itu dasar namja mesum."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu sehun segera mendorong kai sampai terjatuh keaspal, namja cantik itu juga mengeluarkan lidahnya seolah mengejek kai, sedangkan kai sih namja mesum itu masih terduduk diaspal dengan tangan yang memegangi kejantanannya yang abis ditendang sehun menggunakan lutut nya.

Sehun dengan segera memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin, namja cantik itu dengan gesit segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan kai yang sekarang mengumpat kesakitan.

"Shitt….. arghhh ini sakit sekali….. kurang ajar… awas saja namja cantik itu nanti, akan aku buat dia menyesal sudah melakukan ini padaku."

Kai segera berdiri masih dengan memegangi kejantanannya, namja tan itu berjalan dengan sangat pelan karena denyut yang dirasakannya di kejantanannya, kejantanan kai yang tadinya menegang menjadi semakin tegang dan terasa berdenyut denyut karena tendangan sehun tadi.

" _ **Aisshhh… sepertinya aku terpaksa harus bermain solo hari ini."**_

.

.

.

Sehun segera bangun saat merasakan cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya, namja cantik itu dengan cekatan segera melihat jam di dinding kamarnya, perlahan-lahan mata sehun mulai membesar saat melihat jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 7.

Sehun dengan segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan terburu-buru mengambil seluruh outfit yang akan dipakainya hari ini, karena hari ini eomma dan appa nya berada di mansion sehun memilih untuk memakai pakaiannya saat sudah berada di mobil saja, sehun dengan terburu – buru segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sehunnie ? mau kemana anak eomma ini hmmm ? kenapa kelihatannya terburu-buru sekali ?"

"Mmm…. Eo-eomma hunnie….

"Ayo duduk dulu sayang, sarapan dulu eomma baru saja ingin memanggil appa mu untuk turun."

"Aniyoo eomma… eomma ingatkan saat hunnie mengatakan ingin mencari pekerjaan ? hunnie sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan itu dan sekarang hunnie hampir terlambat….

"Tapi kamu belum sarapan sayang, eomma nggak mau anak eomma yang tampan ini sakit."

"Hunnie nggak bisa eomma, hunnie udah hampir telat nih…

"Tapi sayang…

 **CHU**

"Hunnie sayang eomma, hunnie pergi dulu byeeeee

Sehun tidak menunggu response dari eommanya namja berkulit seputih susu itu segera berlari menuju keluar mansion meninggalkan eommanya yang hanya bisa merutuki kelakuan anak semata wayang nya itu.

"dasar anak nakal."

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya saat berhasil kabur dari eommanya, namja cantik itu membuka kantong yang tadi dibawanya dan mengambil sebuah wig untuk dipakai dikepalanya nanti, kalau sehun masuk cafe dengan tampilan laki-laki bisa-bisa para pelanggan akan curiga nantinya.

Namja cantik itu juga memakai chocker dilehernya, tentunya untuk menutupi jakunnya sehun melepaskan celana nya dan memakai rok mini berwarna pink itu di tubuhnya, namja cantik itu juga memakai kemeja pink ketat itu ditubuhnya entah sehun saja yang tidak peka dengan lingkungan atau kurang teliti ternyata dibagian belakang kemeja itu ada tulisan Bubble café, namja cantik itu juga memakai bando bunny ears berwarna pink diatas kepalanya dan sebuah jam berwarna pink di tangannya, saat sudah selesai sehun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju bubble café.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada eomma dan appa nya saat melihat dirinya seperti ini, mungkin mereka akan pingsan ? entahlah, tapi pastinya sehun akan merahasiakan tentang pekerjaan nya ini dari kedua orang tuanya, saat melihat dirinya sudah dekat dengan bubble café sehun segera memakirkan mobilnya, namja cantik itu bisa melihat chanyeol serta pegawai wanita di café yang sedang sibuk merapikan café karena sebentar lagi akan dibuka.

Namja cantik itu dengan bergegas keluar dari dalam mobilnya, sehun tidak merasa kalau dirinya menjadi tontonan para pegawai di toko lain.

"ADUHHHH !"

Teriakan dari salah satu pegawai di toko samping Bubble café mengagetkan sehun, namja cantik itu melihat orang yang ingin memasuki toko tersebut lupa membuka pintu dan malah menabrak pintu tokonya, sehun hanya bisa geleng geleng melihat hal itu, tanpa mengetahui kalau penyebab bapak itu tidak focus adalah dirinya.

Saat sehun memasuki Bubble café namja cantik itu melihat pegawai wanita lainnya sedang membersihkan café sedangkan chanyeol ? namja bertubuh jangkung itu hanya memerintahkan yang harus dikerjakan kepada para pegawai.

"Mmm… A-anyeong…. Apa hunnie telat lagi chan hyung ?"

"Se-sehun…..

"Apa ada yang masih bisa hunnie bantu ?"

"K-kau tidak telat sehunnie…. Hanya saja kau jadi tidak membantu pegawai lain bersih-bersih….

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan chanyeol, namja cantik itu menjadi tidak enak karena terus-terusan tidak bisa membantu untuk membersihkan café.

"Woahhh… apa kelinci kecil kita sudah datang chanyeol ?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara kris, namja cantik itu bisa melihat smirk yang tercetak dibibir bossnya itu.

"Aku tau kau merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu kan ?"Sehun mengangguk saat kris bertanya padanya

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bersihkan meja kerjaku sehun, ruanganku juga sangat kotor, bagaimana ?"Kris menaik turunkan alisnya membuat sehun ingin meninju wajah tampannya, namun tetap mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah sekarang bersihkan, aku tunggu."sehun dapat melihat kris memasuki ruangannya, namja cantik itu menghembuskan nafas dan mulai mencari berbagai peralatan yang nantinya akan dipakai untuk membersihkan ruangan boss nya yang songong itu.

"Astaga sehunnn ! jangan lewat situ !"

Telat ! joy berteriak dengan telat ! jika saja tidak ada chanyeol yang sekarang menyelamatkan sehun namja cantik itu pasti sudah terjatuh dengan butt yang mencium lantai, sehun dapat merasakan lengan kekar chanyeol memeluk pinggang A4 nya dengan sangat erat, tangan chanyeol yang kasar benar-benar terasa dipinggang sehun karena namja bertubuh jangkung itu menyentuh bagian perutnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh kemeja cafenya yang pendek dan ketat ini.

Namja cantik itu tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat chanyeol, sehun benar-benar gugup bahkan tangan sehun meremas lengan kekar chanyeol dengan sangat erat, posisi mereka benar-benar intim dan rapat, sehun dapat merasakan chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, Sehun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu dibagian bawah tubuh chanyeol bergesekkan dengan punya dirinya yang hanya tertutupi rok mininya, sehun juga dapat merasakan nafas hangat chanyeol dileher nya, membuat kaki nya menjadi lemah.

"Pantas saja sehun tidak masuk-masuk keruanganku dari tadi, ternyata ada seorang yoda yang mencoba berbuat mesum kepadanya."

Chanyeol dan sehun tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing saat mendengar suara kris, chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya dari sehun, namja jangkung itu dapat melihat semua pegawai wanita yang sedari tadi terus melihat kearah mereka dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Dasar yoda mesum berani-beraninya kau memeluk sehun, dan tumben sekali hidungmu tidak mimisan ?"

"Itu bukan urusan mu kris, kau tidak apa-apa kan hunnie ?"

"Ahh,…. Nde, gomawo hyung."

Chanyeol mengangguk saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari sehun, namja bertubuh jangkung itu dengan segera berlalu dari tempat itu, sehun dapat melihat wajah chanyeol itu terlihat memerah, otot otot rahang chanyeol terlihat mengeras, entah apa yang terjadi pada anak itu.

"Sehun ?"

"Nde, hyung…..

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh… cepat ke ruanganku, kau kan sudah bilang akan menyutujui untuk membersihkan ruanganku."

"Baik, baiklah hyung….

"Hyung tunggu diruangan."

Sehun segera berjalan menuju ruangan kris dengan membawa berbagai peralatan bersih-bersih.

 **CEKLEK**

Saat memasuki ruangan kris hal pertama yang namja cantik itu lihat adalah kris sedang duduk di mejanya dengan sebuah Koran yang berada di tangan namja tampan itu.

Sehun mulai membersihkan ruangan, namja cantik itujuga menyapu, membesihkan meja dan melapnya, sekarang sehun sedang berusaha membersihkan sebuah rak buku menggunakan sebuah kemoceng, meskipun sehun memiliki tubuh yang tergolong tinggi namun namja cantik itu masih tidak bisa membersihkan bagian atas lemari itu.

Sehun melompat lompat untuk mencapai bagian atas rak itu sampai tidak menyadari bahwa roknya terangkat dan menyebabkan kris harus menenggak ludahnya karena namja tinggi itu dapat melihat booty sehun tercetak jelas, sehun menggunakan sebuah celana pendek yang sangat ketat membuat bootynya tercetak dengan jelas

Saat ini kris benar-benar berharap seharusnya sehun tidak memakai celana sama sekali, seharusnya namja cantik itu hanya memakai rok mini itu saja tanpa memakai celana sama sekali pasti saat ini booty sehun bergerak keatas kebawah dan kris bisa melihat nya dengan jelas tanpa adanya kain yang menutupi.

Kris yang terus melihat sehun melompat-lompat menjadi tidak tahan lagi, namja tinggi itu mendekati sehun dan memeluk pinggang sehun dari belakang, Kris bisa merasakan tubuh sehun menegang mungkin karena terkejut.

"Hyungg…

"Kau ingin membersihkan bagian atas bukan ? hyung akan membantu mu….

"Ta-tapi….

Kris segera melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh sehun, namja itu berjongkok dan menepuk pundaknya, sehun hanya bisa melihat kebingungan kearah kris karena tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud namja itu.

"Astaga….. naiklah kepundakku sehun letakkan kaki mu di masing masing pundakku."

"Ta-tapi hyung….. hunnie takut terjatuh…..

"Hyung akan memegangi mu sehun, jangan takut okay….

"N-nde…

Sehun mulai berjalan kearah belakang tubuh kris meletakkan kedua kaki nya di masing masing pundak kris.

"dudukkan tubuhmu di punggung hyung hunnie, rileks saja okay, hyung akan mengangkatmu ?"

"N-nde hyung…..

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dipunggung kris, kris bisa merasakan kejantanan sehun dilehernya, namja tinggi itu bisa membayangkan milik sehun pasti putih bersih dan kecil, namja tinggi itu juga bisa mencium bau susu yang menguar dari tubuh namja cantik ini, kris juga bisa merasakan kehalusan kulit sehun karena sekarang namja itu sedang memegang kaki sehun dengan sangat erat.

Beban sehun benar-benar tidak terasa sama sekali, selagi namja berkulit seputih susu itu sedang membersihkan bagian atas rak buku itu, kris malah berkelana kedalam fantasi liarnya. Salahkan sehun dan gerakan kecil yang dilakukannya, sehun terkadang akan sedikit bergerak keatas dan kebawah membuat booty kenyalnya menyentuh punggung kris berkali – kali.

"Hyung….. sudah….. sudah selesai….

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan sehun yang menepuk kepalanya dan bergerak-gerak meminta diturunkan.

" _ **Astaga anak ini tidak tau kah dia dengan dia bergerak-gerak seperti itu membuat booty nya yang besar itu menyentuh punggung ku."**_

"Baik… baiklah sehun sekarang diam dan aku akan menurunkanmu."

Kris dengan perlahan-lahan menurunkan sehun dari tubuhnya, saat sehun sudah turun dari punggungnya, namja bertubuh tinggi itu mencengkram lengan sehun dan mendorong namja cantik itu ke rak buku yang tadi sehun bersihkan.

Mata sehun membulat saat menyadari bahwa sekarang dirinya berada didalam kurungan kris, namja cantik itu semakin membulatkan matanya saat merasakan tangan besar dan kasar namja itu mulai merambat ke bagian pinggangnya.

"Hyung…..

"Jawab aku sehun, apa kau sengaja menggerak-gerakkan tubuhmu saat berada di pundakku tadi ?"

"A-ani hyungg….

"K-kau ini memang harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah menggodaku."

Saat sehun ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara kris sudah terlebih dahulu menyumpal bibir sehun dengan bibir tebal miliknya, sehun mencoba memberontak dengan memukul dada bidang kris namun tangannya langsung ditahan dan digenggam kris keatas kepala sehun, kaki sehun dikunci oleh bossnya itu.

"Eungg…."

Sehun melenguh saat merasakan ciuman kris merambat kebagian lehernya yang jenjang, namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengecup dan menjilat leher sehun dengan sangat bernafsu.

"Eunggg…. Hyunggg….. ber-berhenti….

 **CEKLEK**

"Boss….."

Kris yang mendengar suara chanyeol yang memasuki ruangannya segera menghentikan ciumannya pada sehun, namja itu melihat kearah sehun yang sekarang hanya bisa menunduk sehun bisa melihat wajah sehun yang terlihat memerah.

"Mmm…. Boss apa yang kau dan sehun lakukan disana ?"

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, jadi ? kenapa kau datang kemari ?"

"Ada seorang pelanggan yang hanya ingin dilayani oleh sehun."

Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut oleh chanyeol.

" _ **Astaga ada apa lagi ini ?"**_

"MWO ?! kenapa harus sehun ? bukankah pegawai lain banyak ?"

"Molla boss, dia memang tidak menyebutkan nama sehun tapi saat aku menunjukkan semua pegawai lain padanya dia mengatakan bukan mereka, jadi aku yakin yang dimaksud adalah sehun."

"Nde hyung…..

Sehun segera keluar dari ruangan kris, namja cantik itu bernafas lega saat sudah keluar dari ruangan namja tinggi itu, sehun rasanya ingin menangis saja bagaimana bisa dia memiliki boss yang sangat mesum seperti kris, kemarin dia meraba-raba tubuh sehun, sekarang ciuman, besok apalagi ? sehun tidak mau keperjakaannya direbut diumurnya yang masih muda ini.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat joy menghampirinya dengan sangat tergesa-gesa yeoja cantik itu terlihat cemas.

"Hunnie… ayo ikut aku."Sehun ingin bertanya tapi perlahan-lahan namja cantik itu mulai pasrah saat tangannya terus ditarik oleh joy.

"Apa ini yeoja yang anda cari tuan ?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang yang sekarang berada di depannya, dia adalah pria mesum yang semalam dengan kurang ajar nya hampir memperkosa sehun, apa yang dia lakukan disini ? kalau tidak salah namanya kai bukan ?

"Siapa namamu cantik ?" kai mengeluarkan smirknya saat melihat sehun melihatnya dengan kesal, joy yang melihat sehun terus menerus diam menjawab untuk kai.

"Namanya sena anda bisa memanggilnya sena."

"Baiklah sena-ssi…. Aku ingin memesan sebuah coffe latte dan pancakes, cepat ambilkan." Kai berucap dengan menopang dagunya melihat tepat kearah mata sehun.

"Ba-baik Mmm… kai-ssi."

"Ooo… tidak hanya cantik ternyata kau juga pintar, masih mengingat namaku huh ?"Kai mengeluarkan smirknya.

Sehun dengan segera menarik tangan joy dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan namja berkulit tan yang mesum itu.

"sehunnie…. Dia terus melihat kearah mu, apa kau mengenal dia ?"

"Biarkan saja joy, dia itu hanya namja mesum yang hampir memperkosaku."

"MWO ?!"

"Aishhhh…. Kecilkan suaramu bodoh….."

Saat joy akan membuka mulutnya sehun sudah pergi terlebih dahulu kearah kai untuk mengantarkan pesanannya, sehun tidak suka cara kai menatapnya namja tan itu memeriksa nya dari atas sampai bawah dnegan smirk yang terus berada di bibirnya.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan kai."saat sehun akan pergi dari sana kai mulai menyesap coffe latte nya

"Tunggu…..

"Nde…. Kopi ini terlalu manis ambilkan yang baru…..

"ta-tapi….

"Cepat ambilkan yang baru !"Sehun kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba namja tan ini membentaknya, semua pelanggan di café menatap kearahnya, namja cantik itu dengan pipi yang memerah malu segera pergi untuk mengambilkan yang baru.

Saat sehun kembali dengan mengambil coffe latte baru, namja cantik itu terlihat ketakutan, namja cantik itu meletakkan coffe latte baru diatas meja namja tan itu, saat melihat kai mulai mencicipi lagi kopinya sehun mengenggam erat nampannya dan berharap coffe latte itu sesuai dengan selera namja tan itu.

"Coffe latte yang ini malah tidak ada rasa… kamu ini gimana sih ? bilangin sam ayang meracik kalau jangan terlalu manis tapi ada rasa nya, bukan nggak ada rasa sama sekali."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, hiksss…. Rasanya dirinya ingin menangis saja, dibentak didepan semua orang seperti ini sungguh memalukan.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut ?"

"Anda pemilik café ini kan ? bagaiman mungkin anda mempekerjakan pegawai seperti dia ? tidak becus menyampaikan pesanan."

"Maafkan pegawai kami tuan, dia hanya pegawai baru lagipula yang salah bukan dia tapi yang meracik coffe nya."

"Tapi itu juga karena dia tidak becus menyampaikan pesanan."

"Baiklah kami akan ambilkan yang baru untuk anda."

Kris menarik tangan sehun menjauh dari sana, namja cantik itu masih terus menunduk, dirinya benar-benar malu dibentak seperti itu oleh pelanggan, saat kris melapaskan tangannya sehun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa aku akan dipecat k-kris h-hyung ?"

"Tidak sehun itu bukan kesalahanmu, lagipula aku tidak akan memecatmu."Kris mencoba menghibur sehun

"lebih baik sekarang kamu buang sampah yang didalam plastic hitam itu kotak sampah disamping café, lupakan hal ini biarkan hyung yang menanganinya okay ?"

"Nde, Go-gomawo h-hyung…

Sehun dengan telaten segera mengangkat plastic hitam yang berisi sampah itu dan keluar dari bubble café menuju kelorong samping café yang terdapat tong sampah itu.

"Apa aku bilang, bossmu tidak akan memecatmu…

"K-kau !

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat dia seperti tergila-gila padamu…. Aku tau kau cnatik dan sexy tapi alasannya pasti bukan itu kan ? apa kau sudah ditiduri oleh boss mu ?"

 **PLAK**

Cukup sudah sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi, berani-beraninya namja ini berbicara seperti itu pada nya, sehun bukan lelaki serendah itu.

"Sebenarnya apa sih mau-mu ?"

"Hahaahah….. mauku bermain-main denganmu, ingat yang sudah kau lakukan kemarin kan cantik ? aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya."

Kai memegang pipinya yang habis ditampar sehun, namja cantik itu menyudutkan sehun sampai punggung sehun menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar berani ya, kau pikir siapa dirimu hmmm ? berani-berani nya menamparku ?"

"K-kauuu….

"Jika kau mau aku melupakan masalah kemarin malam, pulanglah bersama ku hari ini, saat jam pulang nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

Kai melepaskan kukungannya pada sehun, namja tan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan perlahan berjalan menjauh, saat kai sudah semakin jauh sehun berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU PULANG DENGANMU ! JANGAN MENJEMPUTKU !"

Ucapan sehun mampu membuat langkah kai terhenti, namja tan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan sehun terpaku sejenak, namja tan itu benar-benar terlihat keren dan tampan dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam sakunya.

"KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MEMBUAT MU AGAR PULANG DENGANKU !"

Sehun terpaku mendengar ucapan namja tan itu, memangnya bisa apa namja itu ? sehun tetap tidak akan mau pulang dengannya apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Sehun mendengus kesal saat melihat ban mobil nya kempes, namja cantik itu sekarang sedan berjongkok mengecheck ban mobilnya, padahal tadi pagi bannya ini baik-baik saja, sehun rasanya ingin menangis semua masalah terjadi bertubi tubi hari ini sehun lelah dia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur, lagipula ini sudah malam.

"Masih bersih keras tidak mau pulang denganku ?"

Sehun langsung berdiri dari jongkoknya dan melihat kai menyender dengan kerennya dimobil audi hitamnya, kedua tangan namja tan itu dimasukkannya kedalam kantong celana.

"KAU ! ini semua gara-garamu kan namja temsek ! pasti kau yang membuat ban ku kempes !"

"Astaga kau ini berisik sekali sihhh kalau kau tidak cantik sudah kusumpal mulutmu pakai kaos kaki busuk."

"Diam kau ! apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah mau diantar oleh nappeun namja seperti mu."Sehun mendengus, namja cantik itu membuka mobilnya dan memakai coat hitam panjang ditubuhnya, serta mengambil sebuah bungkusan berisi baju-baju laki-lakinya, untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang memakai pakaian seksi ini.

"Don't be stubborn, apa kau mau diperkosa ? hanya dengan coat itu tidak akan melindungi mu, apalagi sekarang kau berpenampilan seperti yeoja."

Sehun tidak memperdulikan ucapan kai, namja cantik itu semakin merapatkan coat nya dan berjalan menuju stasiun untuk menunggu bus, sehun melihat kebelakang dan bernafas lega saat tidak melihat namja temsek itu mengikutinya.

Sehun segera menaiki bus yang berhenti distasiun, ini sudah malam dan sehun harus cepat sampai di apartement nya, ya sehun memilih untuk tidur di apartement nya saja hari ini, tidak mungkin kan ? sehun pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini ? bisa pingsan eomma dan appa nya.

Saat turun di bus sehun hampir menangis menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak pulang dengan namja temsek itu, suasana menuju apartemennya benar-benar sepi hanya ada lampu jalan yang menyinari, sehun hanya berharap tidak ada apapun yang terjadi padanya.

Sehun terkejut saat ada seseorang yang memegang punggungnya, namja cantik itu reflex langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat 3 namja yang mempunyai wajah seram melihatnya dengan tatapan bernafsu.

"Woahhh…. Woahhhh….. yeoja yang snagat cantik aku penasaran apa yang berada dibalik coat hitam itu."

Saat sehun akan berlari namja-namja itu menariknya kedalam sebuah lorong gelap, sehun menangis dan mencoba menjerit namja-namja itu mulai membuka coatnya dan mencoba untuk mencium sehun.

 **PLAK**

"Jangan bergerak, DIAM ! atau wajahmu yang cantik ini akan terluka."

Sehun yang terus menerus memberontak menerima beberapa pukulan diwajahnya, sampai namja cantik itu lemas dan tidak bisa berontak lagi, sehun meneteskan airmatanya dirinya sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi, sehun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan nafas hangat salah satu namja itu.

 **BRUK**

"Dasar namja kurang ajar !"

Sehun menatap buram kearah orang yang sekarang menolongnya, tubuhnya lemas dan perlahan-lahan sehun terduduk dilantai, sehun bisa melihat namja yang menolongnya benar-benar keren.

Saat namja tan itu berjalan kearahnya sehun sudah tidak bisa lagi mencoba untuk tetap terjaga tubuhnya benar-benar sakit, wajahnya juga sudah memar, sehun dapat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat bridal style oleh sepasang lengan kekar,

" **Inilah yang terjadi jika kau menolak ajakanku, dasar namja cantik yang keras kepala."**

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar sehun, sebelum dirinya benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, aloha….. adakah yang kangen denga epep ini ? hihihi… adakah disini yang udah lumutan ato jamuran nunggui epep ini update ? maapin aku *sungkem* soalnya aku nemui beberapa review yg bilang jamuran ato lumutan nungguin epep ini, ya gnilah kalo author yg buat itu sibuk cem gue maapin guyssss…. Plisss epep riri gk cm stu ada bnyk dn itu hrus di up jd riri hrap bsa lebih sbr mnunggu.**

 **Riri update epep ini system kebut 5 jam, krna udh gk enak ama klian yg ktnya udh pda lumutan ama jmuran nungguin epep ini sekali lgi *Sungkem* pling nggak chap ini pnjang ye kan ? hihi…..**

 **Tnggalkan lah jejak dan berikan epep ini cinta dnegan mereview follow dan favorite krna itu sngguh brarti bgi author :)**

 **Yg kmrn leave review thanks a lot guys it meants so much for me :) yg foll and fav jg mksh muah muah so much love buat klian yg foll fav dan reviews *HUG***

 **p.s: ahhhh….. sehun ama kai apa yg akan trjadi chap dpn wkwk…. XD**


End file.
